


Love living life with you by my side

by Kamron01



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine being a loveable idiot, Daddies!Klaine, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamron01/pseuds/Kamron01
Summary: Klaine one-shotKlaine being dads. Honestly there's not really a huge plot, just Blaine being the goofy, dorky, inner-child embraced Husband we all know he is.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 23





	Love living life with you by my side

Kurt laughs soundly, before picking up his phone from the table. The mobile thrumming with vibrations as messages pour through. Kurt smiles at the multitude of pictures of his kids laughing; his two children throwing pillows at each other; what seems like some sort of fort made from blankets, and finally his Husband lying on his back with their two kids huddled to his sides. Kurt laughs again at the message, which reads,

_A little incentive to get back as soon as you can ;)_

God, Kurt yearns to just be back at home. He’s having a great time with his work friends – someone at Vogue landed a job in Milan and so it’s a little _Bon Voyage_ get-together, but just the thought of being back at home, snuggling on the couch with Blaine and their two kids, watching a film as Blaine sings along with their youngest boy, Elijah. That’s it, Kurt’s leaving now.

Just as he was about to announce his departure, Cassie – the woman who’s leaving for Milan, orders a fresh new round of drinks, and Kurt finds himself roped back into conversation with several friends. He opens his phone again to respond to Blaine when he hears someone cooing behind him.

“Aww they’re just adorable.” Janice coos, her face bright and eyes wide with adoration. Kurt smiles, because yeah… they are adorable.

“I know.” Kurt smiles.

“You really know how to pick them – sexy, adorable, great with kids and great with _other things_ I bet.” Kurt snorts, his face blushing slightly. He doesn’t know how to feel about his friends fawning over Blaine, but nonetheless he finds himself nodding in agreement, giggling as he says,

“Oh he sure is…” Janice and some other woman start breaking out into fits of laughter, and it’s then that he realises everyone is just that little bit tipsy. Kurt walks to the bar to order a water, gulping it down in one go before finding Cassie.

“Hey,” Kurt hugs Cassie, about to say goodbye when she interrupts him,

“What?! No you can’t leave yet, it’s just starting.” She pouts, her eyes round and puppy-looking. If it were anyone else, scratch that… if it were specifically someone else, Kurt would have caved instantly, but not now. Not when he wants to get back home to said _someone else_.

“I really don’t want to leave, “Kurt lies, “it’s just I have to – “

“Please… I know you really want to get back home to that sexy Husband of yours but it’s my leaving party.” She pouts even further, and it’s getting increasingly harder to say no. Kurt caves, and once again finds himself in the midst of a conversation. He says conversation, more like a game of who can laugh the hardest. The people there can’t say one or two words without howling with laughter… when did everyone get so tipsy? It’s then that Kurt realises that they must’ve had some drinks before Kurt arrived. To say he was fashionably late is an understatement – more so Blaine kept latching onto Kurt’s waist to stop him from leaving. Something about,

_“Kurt babe, this is the first night both of us have been off from work…”_

_“I know honey, but it’s Cassie’s leaving party. I have to go.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s forehead before turning. Just as he takes his first step, Blaine yanks his hips, and Kurt finds himself flush with his Husband. It’s not fair… Blaine knows what he’s doing to Kurt, if that grin is anything to go by._

_“Blaine please,” Kurt groans, feeling Blaine suck on his neck, “I’m going to be late.” Blaine huffs, defeated, before groaning,_

_“Fine… Don’t think I won’t tempt you whilst you’re gone though.” Blaine grins before kissing Kurt, nipping gently at his earlobe. It took Kurt an extra couple of minutes to leave, his boner proving impossibly difficult to get rid of; positively unyielding._

Kurt finds himself in a taxi at around 11pm. He wasn’t drunk, not even a little tipsy, but he didn’t trust himself to drive anyway. The amount of times he saw his dad fixing cars from accidents was enough to get Kurt to be precautious – as everyone should be. In little over twenty-five minutes, he finds himself at the front of their house, the grass a shining emerald even when cloaked with darkness. Kurt walks up the little stairs to his front door, and already his body is thrumming with anticipation. Kurt still remembers when they first moved in, the day etched into his mind. The whole downstairs was full of boxes, Ophelia clinging around Blaine as he gave her a piggy-back ride around the house. Kurt tried telling him to be careful but Blaine was already too far gone. Kurt himself was holding Elijah in his arms and for once in his life – everything fell into place.

Kurt smiles at the memory as he opens the front door. Immediately he’s swamped with the smell of freshly baked cookies, and the entire living room in complete disarray. The couch, chair, their coffee table and part of their cupboard had formed the fort he saw in the picture. Cleverly wrapped around the TV so that they could watch form the inside. Leave it to Blaine to become goofy, child-like Husband of the two, but honestly – he wouldn’t want it any other way. Kurt loves how Blaine can so easily connect with children, and it probably has something to do with the fact Blaine’s a dorky kid at heart. The thought warms Kurt.

He carefully makes his way around the fort, into the kitchen when he shrieks. The entire kitchen countertops are covered in what seems to be flour. The sink is cluttered with bowls used for the cookie-dough mixture, and Kurt’s face mirrors a very puzzled look. He left pizzas in the fridge for them to eat – they haven’t had the time to have a full grocery shop yet, but instead it looks like Blaine’s just fed them deserts for dinner.

“Blaine!” He groans, quietly as to not disturb his undoubtedly asleep children. Kurt walks back out of the kitchen which looks like it’s been bombed with flour, into the hallway. He gently walks towards their bedroom to find his idiot-of-a-husband, not wanting the floor to creak too much. As he reaches their room, he gently peers the door open. All the frustration seems to seep right out of his body as he looks at the bed. There he sees Blaine lying back against headboard, his head at a seemingly uncomfortable angle as he lightly snores. Kurt usually teases him for his gentle snoring, but in reality he loves the little sounds Blaine makes – no way in hell he’s ever telling Blaine that though. To Blaine’s right, he finds Ophelia with her little head resting on Blaine’s chest. Her hair resembles his own, chestnut and slightly wavy. They weren’t really sure how to approach surrogacy and who the biological father would be. In the end they settled for Kurt as one and Blaine as the other. Kurt had a fear that they might unconsciously favour their _own_ child – until Blaine reassured him that it doesn’t matter who the biological father would be because they’ll both be the children’s dad. Kurt smiles as he remembers Blaine’s words,

_“Kurt… DNA doesn’t make you someone’s dad. Caring for them, looking after them, loving them does and I have no doubt that you’ll be the perfect dad. You’re the most loving, compassionate person I know, you don’t have a mean bone in your body. It’s why I love you so much, and how I know that you’ll be a great dad. We’ll be fine.” Blaine smiles as he nuzzles his nose against Kurt's_ _._

_“I love you so much.” Kurt whispers, to which Blaine retorts,_

_“I should hope so, we are married.” Kurt giggles before gently slapping Blaine on the chest,_

_“Why must you ruin such a perfect moment.” Kurt laughs as Blaine lifts him up and throws him onto the bed, Blaine hovering above him._

_“I guess I should make it up to you.” Blaine grins._

Kurt breathes deeply before looking at Blaine’s other side. Elijah sleeps, his head also resting on Blaine’s chest. His little eyebrows are already shaped like Blaine’s, beautiful and pointy with his eyelashes gorgeously thick and curled. His hair pretty thick too and curly, and Kurt knows that his eyes are just like Blaine’s – golden and so deeply coloured. Kurt hasn’t seen many photos of Blaine when he was young, but just by looking at Elijah allows him to perfectly imagine it. Before he can tiptoe back out, Blaine’s head swings from the right to the left, resting on Elijah’s head. Just when Kurt couldn’t think he could love Blaine anymore, he’s proven so very wrong. The little whimper which escapes his lips calls Blaine from his light slumber.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice is scratchy and laced with exhaustion.

“Hey.” Kurt smiles. Blaine blinks a couple of times, before he becomes aware of his surroundings. He turns his head to the two children practically sleeping on top of him and then back at Kurt.

“I guess they tired you out then didn’t they?”

“You have no idea…”

“Erm I think I do if the state of the house is anything to go by.” Kurt grins, rolling his eyes as he walks towards his husband. Kurt loves sleepy Blaine. The way his hair becomes knotted and impossibly thicker than normal, or the strange kinks which form from sleeping. He loves the way Blaine can never completely open his eyes when he’s just woken up, or how his lips seem to pout unconsciously. He looks like one hell of a cute puppy and it makes Kurt want to kiss him all over, smother him in love and adoration. He loves the way Blaine’s voice goes a couple of tones lower and how it feels like it hums in Kurt’s chest whenever he speaks, or the way his knees buck when he sees Blaine shirtless. He’ll never stop loving this man, honestly there’s no way he could. Even when they were broken up, they were together. They knew they would end up as a couple, even when Kurt liked to deny it. He just loves Blaine, even when at times he could be such an idiot – he was always Kurt’s lovable idiot.

“What are you smiling at?” Blaine asks, his voice laced with a grin. 

“Nothing.” Kurt lies, “I’m going to go take shower, get all the grime off me. You,” He points at Blaine, “are going to clean up the kitchen whilst I’m showering.”

“Blaine, it’s a mess.” Kurt replies to his husband’s groan of disapproval.

“How about I join you in the shower?” Blaine winks, already unwinding his kids arms from around his body. Before Kurt can even respond, his husband envelopes him in a hug, pure love coating and shielding Kurt. He always loves Blaine’s hugs, so warm and comforting.

“Fine then.” Kurt feigns annoyance, before grabbing a towel and walking to the bathroom. Blaine join in a minute later and as soon as Kurt steps under the pelting hot water – he relaxes like no other. Thick, wide hands clutch at his waist ad Blaine kisses Kurt’s neck, and leaves Kurt basking in pleasure.

“How was it then?” Blaine asks, squirting a dollop of shampoo and massaging it into Kurt’s hair. He’s not one for letting people touch his immaculately cared for hair – Blaine being the exception. He hums approval before answering,

“Yeah it was nice. Cassie was pretty torn up every single time I tried to leave so I had to stay there longer than I wanted to.”

“Oh so my pictures swayed you back home.” Blaine raises his eyebrow. Kurt chuckles lightly before adding,

“Yeah me and a couple of my friends. Honestly I don’t think they’ll ever get over their crush on you.”

“Wait what?” Blaine asks, confused.

“What did I never tell you?” Blaine shakes his head so he continues, “Janice and a couple of others have a crush on you. At least it’s what I think – they never fail to mention how sexy you are whenever they see a picture.” Blaine laughs, washing the shampoo of Kurt’s head. It all feels so domestic – of course it would considering they’re husbands and all but Blaine doesn’t seem to get over it. He loves it, loves living life like this with Kurt.

“Not that I’m surprised, “Kurt adds, “You are extremely hot.”

“ _We’re_ extremely hot.” Blaine corrects, making sure to kiss Kurt on the cheek. Kurt giggles as Blaine kisses down his body, mapping every inch with love. Kurt mewls as Blaine reaches his waist, and then his legs and just when Kurt thinks he’ll get what he so obviously wants, Blaine moves down Kurt’s thighs and then shins before trailing back up with his tongue.

“You’re the hottest when you’re like this.” Blain speaks in between kisses, “All needy and desperate. It’s so sexy.” Blaine kisses Kurt inner thigh, holding him up by the waist as Kurt’s knees threaten to give way.

“Blaine please.” He begs, wanting – no needing his husband to do something. Just as he was about to shove Blaine’s face where he wants it to be, his entire body seizes up in white-hot pleasure.

* * *

Kurt slips into bed around ten minutes past midnight, his body still thrumming with a post-orgasm buzz. Blaine makes him feel things he’s never felt with anyone else. He makes him feel loved; cared for; looked after. And the sex is great too. Janice was right, Blaine really does know how to use his _well-endowed assets._

As he turns the lamp off, he feels a body wrap around his back and encase him in warmth unavailable from any other source. He falls asleep to the gentle snoring of Blaine – a smile dancing on his lips as he dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else wants a hug from Blaine? I sure as hell do. And we all know that Kurt's the sane, strict parent and Blaine's the goofy, dorky one...


End file.
